Historia de una guerra de besos robados
by Little Jaeger
Summary: Las paredes del palacio de Rakushou esconden más de una historia. La evolución de dos amantes a través del relato de su batalla historia de una guerra de besos robados.


¡Hoola! Por fin nuevo fic después mi 1500 años, pero es que ando liada con la universidad y otros proyectos (cofcofdemagicof) en los que ando metida. Este pretende ser un multichapter, el primero que hago, pero aviso de que no estoy segura de cada cuanto podré actualizar x'D ¡Intentaré no tardar demasiado!

Disclaimer: Magi no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ohtaka Shinobu y blablabla, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para mis desvaríos y narrar lo que no está en el manga... pero todos sabemos que ocurrió (?)

Advertencias: ninguna de momento, creo, pero no se fíen de mi pobre mente perversa...

¡Ahí va el primer capítulo!

* * *

Hakuryuu cruzaba al patio a trompicones, con el correr torpe propio de un niño pequeño. Había oído en palacio que sus dos hermanos mayores habían vuelto, después de pasar semanas fuera, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas recibirlos con los brazos abiertos. Se sentía inmensamente feliz. Tenía tantas ganas de verlos; sus hermanos eran geniales… Se prometió que algún día sería como ellos, pero no tanto claro, ¡era imposible ser tan genial! Iba tan sumido en sus ensoñaciones que no se percató de lo sollozos que provenían de un árbol hasta que se encontró a su lado. Se detuvo extrañado. Los árboles no lloraban, ¿verdad? Miró a su alrededor, nadie, y rodeó el tronco con cautela. Lo que no vio fue una larga trenza negra que asomaba entre la hierba hasta que tropezó y cayó de bruces. Se incorporó con dificultad, escupiendo trocitos verdes, mientras premiaban su caída con una risa estridente. ¿Ahora los árboles también reían? Pero no, las carcajadas venían de una pequeña figura que se sujetaba la barriga tratando de parar sin mucho resultado. Iba vestido con el atuendo de sacerdote, rojo y negro con adornos en dorado. Hakuryuu lo reconoció: era Judal, el Oráculo del Imperio Kou. También le habían contado que era un magi, uno de esos magos de la creación, aunque aun no entendiera bien qué significaba eso. No había tenido mucho contacto con él, apenas unas palabras cuando los presentaron y miradas cruzadas cuando se encontraban en palacio. Le extrañó verlo solo; usualmente iba con alguno de aquellos sacerdotes con velo tan misteriosos. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí?

-¡Hay que ser idiota!- Judal apenas podía contenerse.

-Me caí por tu culpa- replicó sacudiendo su ropa- si no hubieras dejado la trenza ahí…

-No es mi culpa que no la vieras- el magi comenzaba a relajarse poco a poco y pareció recordar algo- si no querías caerte no haber venido.

Y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al tercer príncipe. Daba la sensación de que quería ocultar algo.

-Vine porque oí a alguien...- oh, ¿podía ser?- ¿Estabas llorando?

-Claro que no, idiota ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?- pero la voz le temblaba y calló mientras se limpiaba una lágrima traidora- Déjame.

El menor sintió una punzada en el pecho y se acercó un poco más; a pesar de que Judal quería estar solo no quería dejarlo así. Observó su rostro con atención: tenía los ojos levemente enrojecidos que no hacían más que resaltar sus iris carmesí y no podía evitar moquear. Definitivamente había estado llorando.

Entonces, Hakuryuu se acercó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del magi.

-¿Qué haces?- el gesto había pillado desprevenido a Judal.

\- Es lo que siempre hace mi hermana cuando estoy triste- respondió con una sonrisa inocente- ¿no te sientes mejor?

-Sí… -por alguna razón el gesto le había gustado, tanto que quería más- ¡pero no es suficiente!

-¿No?¿y qué debería hacer?- preguntó preocupado. Solo quería que el pequeño magi dejase de llorar; no sabía que sería tan complicado.

-Pues… ¡esto!

Y Judal tomó el rostro del príncipe con las manos y juntó sus labios suavemente, apenas una leve caricia. No fue más que un roce, pero bastó para que las mejillas de Hakuryuu se tiñeran de rojo.

-¿Q-qué has hecho?- le daba demasiada vergüenza pensar en ello, ¡eso era lo que hacían los adultos que se querían mucho!

-Querías que me sintiera mejor ¿no?- preguntó inflando los mofletes- Solo fue un beso. No es para tanto.

-¡Sí que lo fue!

Hakuryuu apretó los puños notando su cara arder. Judal lo miraba divertido, alejándose de él. Ahora se sentía con muchas más fuerzas para soportar a aquellos viejos de Al-Thamen. Jamás le diría al pequeño que el motivo por el que lloraba era que se sentía ahogado e impotente ante la opresión de la Organización. Aquellos idiotas lo tenían encadenado con grilletes invisibles que no le dejaban ni un atisbo de libertad. A veces solo deseaba ser un niño normal… Y había acabado cediendo a la presión.

Mientras corría oyó como el pequeño lo insultaba:

-¡Oráculo, eres un idiota! ¡Te odio!

-¡Y tú eres un bebé llorón!- respondió enseñándole la lengua.

El príncipe quiso replicar pero Judal ya había desaparecido de su vista. Se quedó allí un rato más, conteniendo las lágrimas. Sí que había sido para tanto, pero tampoco había estado tan mal, reflexionó. El tacto de sus labios era tan suave, y se sentían tan cálidos... Meneó la cabeza. De cualquier forma aquel magi estúpido le había besado y se había escapado como si nada, ¡y no podía quedar así! Juró que se vengaría, pero para ello necesitaría un plan malvado y definitivo que le diera la victoria. Decidió correr hasta su habitación y, sin perder ni un segundo, comenzó a idear su estrategia. Hermano-Yuu y Hermano-Ren podían esperar. La próxima vez sería él quien le robara el beso, pensó triunfante.

En el otro extremo del palacio, Judal caminaba rodeado de los sacerdotes de la Organización. Ya no le importaba nada. Iba pensando en el menor de los príncipes. La había llamado la atención, se podía decir que estaba interesado. Quizás fuera un buen rey, y quizás él pudiera ser su magi.

Y con esa idea en mente sonrió decidido y lleno de energía. ¡Lograría hacerlo suyo de cualquier forma!

Tras unas semanas el pequeño príncipe empezó a desesperarse. ¡No sabía que planear una venganza fuera tan difícil! Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que aquel Oráculo estúpido le robó su primer beso y aun no había podido darle su merecido. Hakuryuu hinchó los mofletes, frustrado. Aquel día ya era tarde, pero prometió que a la mañana siguiente tendría acabado su plan maestro. Se despidió de sus dos hermanos mayores y Hakuei lo guió de la mano hasta su habitación. Ya en la cama se despidió de él dándole un beso en la frente:

-Buenas noches, Hakuryuu.

-Buenas noches, hermana- respondió con una sonrisa.

La princesa apagó las velas que alumbraban las estancia y se marchó, no sin antes devolverle la sonrisa.

Poco después el niño cayó dormido, decidido a levantarse con nuevas fuerzas por la mañana.

En sus sueños recorría el palacio, que se encontraba sumido en un silencio sepulcral. No se había topado con nadie ni sabía realmente hacia dónde se dirigía, pero seguía avanzando por inercia. De pronto, oyó un grito y, al volverse, vio el pasillo por el que había caminado siendo lamido por las llamas. Sintió como si el calor lo abofeteara y el humo comenzó a llenarle los pulmones, dificultando su respiración. Corrió desesperado, gritando, pero nadie acudía en su ayuda. Acabó ante unas grandes puertas que trató de abrir suplicando que condujeran al exterior, pero una vez las atravesó solo vio más fuego y numerosos cuerpos consumiéndose en este:

-Padre, madre, hermanos… -su voz salía entrecortada.

Un estruendo sonó a sus espaldas: la puerta se había cerrado dejándolo completamente encerrado en aquel salón. Aporreó la madera sin resultado. Estaba completamente atrapado y podía ver como el fuego cada vez se acercaba más a él. Ya podía sentir como se le abrasaba la piel, estando ya a menos de un metro de aquello que acabaría con su vida…

Hakuryuu despertó sobresaltado. Un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo y notaba la garganta áspera y la boca seca. El miedo aun lo embargaba y apenas podía emitir leves sonidos, mientras trataba de respirar con más calma. Había tenido de nuevo aquella pesadilla, aquella en la que encontraba a toda su familia muerta en un incendio. La primera vez había acudido a Gyokuen sin pensarlo, quien lo consoló tiernamente diciéndole que solo había sido un sueño. Pero, a esas horas, esta vez no tenía a nadie que le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Aun sabiendo eso, decidió salir de su habitación. Un impulso lo llevaba a vagar por palacio, y algo como una fuerza invisible tiraba de él en una dirección concreta. Llegó hasta una enorme puerta y dudó unos segundos antes de entrar, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Nunca había entrado en aquella habitación, pero sí sabía de sobra a quién pertenecía, y aun así estaba allí. Realmente no sabía por qué se estaba sintiendo tan atraído hasta ese lugar, pero ya había entrado y arrepentirse no era una opción.

Dentro, una pequeña figura dormitaba en una enorme cama con dosel, rodeada de sábanas de seda y cojines de terciopelo rojo. Todos los lujos eran insuficientes cuando se trataba del Oráculo del Imperio Kou.

Hakuryuu se aventuró a dar un par de pasos. Arrastraba sus pies descalzos con cuidado, sintiendo el frío de los ladrillos del suelo ascender por todo su cuerpo. Paradójicamente, trataba de no despertar al magi cuando había acudido expresamente para disfrutar de su compañía y, con suerte, consuelo. Pero de nuevo volvió a tropezar, provocando un gran estruendo. Judal, que lo oyó en sueños, se despertó notando como el rukh se agitaba a su alrededor. Ah, ¡qué molesto! Cuando consiguió acostumbrarse a la oscuridad vio una silueta recortada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por el ventanal, y de inmediato la reconoció. No sabía si enfadarse o alegrarse por la visita inesperada, pero al ver a Hakuryuu tratando de levantarse con lágrimas en los ojos, no pudo pensar en nada. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Y otros segundos más hasta que el príncipe se atrevió a responder:

-Tuve una pesadilla… Y no podía dormir- dicho así sonaba a excusa barata.

-¿Y por qué viniste a mi cuarto?

-Porque… yo…- ¿cómo pensaba responder si ni siquiera él lo sabía? Al final soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.- Solo quería estar contigo.

El magi agradeció la oscuridad porque no le hubiera hecho ninguna gracia que Hakuryuu viera lo rojo que se había puesto.

-Está bien, p-puedes quedarte, ¡pero deja de llorar!- gritó lanzándole un melocotón sacado de un lugar misterioso.- Pruébalo, es dulce.

El menor lo atrapó al vuelo, sonriendo por primera vez en la noche, y aquel gesto no hizo más que empeorar la situación del magi.

-¡Gracias!

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo ese niño? Desvió la mirada. Desde su primer encuentro de verdad debajo de aquel árbol no se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza, y ahora se colaba en habitación de noche. Cada vez estaba más nervioso…

-¿A q-qué esperas? Ven- dijo Judal haciendo un gesto hacia la cama.

La sonrisa de Hakuryuu se hizo más ancha y se acercó al borde de la cama para intentar subirse y acomodarse entre los almohadones. Quedaron unos segundos en un silencio incómodo, hasta que el mayor se volvió, tanteando a un lado hasta dar con el frutero del que había salido aquella fruta. Tomó uno más del montón que había en su interior y le dio un bocado. Hakuryuu lo imitó:

-¡Ah, qué rico!

-Puedes comer todos los que quieras- comentó acercando el recipiente- Si se acaban traerán más.

-¿No es muy tarde para eso?- sabía que si lo pedía, el servicio de palacio le concedería cualquier capricho sin importar el momento, pero aun así se le hacía raro la naturalidad con la que lo decía, y más a esas horas de la madrugada.

-No, quiero decir, me los dan los viejos de la Organización. Esos pesados están todo el día detrás de mi y cumplen todo lo que les pido como idiotas.

-Pero eso es bueno, ¿no?

-...Sí, supongo…

Hakuryuu no lo veía muy convencido, pero no quiso insistir. Empezaba a notarlo incómodo y prefirió callar, en parte porque no sabía qué decir. El silencio lo acabó rompiendo Judal:

-Y, ¿cómo era tu pesadilla?- se arrepintió en el acto; debería haberse callado.

Pero a Hakuryuu no pareció importarle la pregunta.

-Pues, soñé que el palacio se incendiaba y me quedaba atrapado en una sala donde estaban mis padres y hermanos muer-…

Se le quebró la voz y volvió a llorar. Había vuelto aquel pánico que había sentido al despertar del sueño. Pero de pronto, sintió algo dulce llenando su boca: el magi le había hecho morder otro melocotón.

-Eso no va a pasar, porque… ¡Porque yo te protegeré! ¿Me oyes? Algún día serás mi rey, ¡por eso no dejaré que te ocurra nada!- Agh, ¡no podía ver triste a su príncipe! Hablaba sin pensar, pero a medida que se daba cuenta de lo que decía, sus mejillas se iban tiñendo de rojo, otra vez.- ...Pero para, un magi tan poderoso como yo no puede estar con un bebé llorón...

Tenía que disimular su debilidad por el niño, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba tras eso último, el pequeño príncipe le sonrió.

-Está bien, no lloraré más, pero promete que no me dejarás, aunque…- lo meditó un poco, mientras recordaba algo importante- No puedo ser tu rey hasta que no me haya vengado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-… El beso… -Judal parecía no entender- ¡Me robaste mi primer beso!

-No me digas que aun me guardas rencor- el otro niño había estallado en carcajadas para frustración del menor- ¡Qué infantil eres!

-¡Maldito Oráculo idiota, no te rías!

Un proyectil impactó en la carita del de iris rojos, desconcertándolo. Hakuryuu le había lanzado una de aquellas frutas que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Con que esas tenemos, eh?- tomó otro melocotón del frutero- Pues, ¡toma esto!

Y así empezó una guerra de melocotones que volaban de un extremo a otro de la habitación, dejándolo todo pringoso y dulce, que duró hasta que se agotaron las frutas y las fuerzas. También se habían acabado los insultos, pero no sabrían decir en qué momento se convirtieron en risas. Lo único que sabían es que habían logrado olvidar lo que les preocupaba y ahora estaban tendidos en la cama, uno al lado del otro intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Debo reconocer que a pesar de llorón, eres fuerte. Por hoy lo dejamos en empate.

-Lo mismo digo, Oráculo idiota. Pero prometo que mañana me vengaré de verdad.

El príncipe no obtuvo respuesta. Miró hacia el mayor y se percató de que se había quedado dormido. Hakuryuu se incorporó un poco sobre el colchón para observarlo mejor, y acercó su rostro al del magi para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Sabía dulce.

-De momento te tendrás que conformar con eso- dijo bostezando mientras se acurrucaba a su lado. No le importaba lo sucio que había quedado tras la pelea- Buenas noches, Judal.

Y se durmió sonriendo, esta vez sin miedo, soñando con aquella venganza en la que lograría volver a besar aquellos labios.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir sobre mis dos babus de pequeñitos ¡porque me matan de amor! También quería desvariar un poco sobre su infancia juntos, algo totalmente necesario para el fandom y para el mundo D: Y la oportunidad surgió con este fic en el que pretendo desarrollar un poco su relación a medida que ha ido avanzando la historia (ycreciendosuamor)

Espero que hayan disfrutado al menos un poquito, lo suficiente para que quieran más 3

¡Hasta la próxima en el segundo beso~!


End file.
